longislandmusicscenefandomcom-20200214-history
The Vision
The Vision was an Indie Pop Long Island based band started in early 2006 that evolved from Pop Punk group, Wind Up Toy and Code: Adrenaline. They are currently on hiatus, but have plans of reuniting, under a different name. Biography The Vision was formed in early 2006 from the ashes of Wind Up Toy and what was soon to be the end of Code: Adrenaline. The band consisted of Tom Spartinos (vocals, guitar), Jerry Meehan (Guitar), Sam Trestman (Bass, Vocals), and Danny Furrer (Drums), picking up right where Wind Up Toy left off and starting making new music with a more Indie Rock feel to it. Within the first half of a year, they recorded their first bunch of songs and within the first day of releasing the song, "On and On", Drive Thru Records got in contact with interest. However, the deal didn't go through. 2006 brought great promotion and accomplishment for The Vision, however in early 2007, Jerry Meehan quit the band for personal reasons. Brad joined the band to replace him, and immediately the band began writing new material for a full length album. Brad helped influenced many decisions in the studio, and brought in more experimental effects. After an 8 month writing process, The Vision entered the Riverhead studio of Nick Zinnanti and they began to record their new album, Hear Me Out. Unfortunately, during the process Sam Trestman left. Sam had a huge influence on the sound of the record and the band as a whole, and his departure for his career and college slowed things down. The band released Hear Me Out on January 17th, 2008 at the Crazy Donkey and their first mini tour came soon after. Since then they have made deals with Skratch Magazine and received offers from Shine drums. In the summer of 2008, they released an EP which is a follow up of songs from Hear Me Out called "MXVII". They entered the studio after to record their Acoustic EP, and on January 1st, 2009, they released the song "SOS" from the EP on their myspace page. They were in the process of recording an acoustic EP when Danny Furrer and Adam Chan left the band. Time passed, and the band went on hiatus. A few months later, they announced that Danny Furrer was returning to the band, and their previous bassist, Sam Trestman (who worked on their full length record, Hear Me Out), would be returning for the summer. The band is still on hiatus, but is apparently writing new material. Members *Tom Spartinos - Guitar, Lead Vocals (2009 -) *Peter Filakouris - Guitar (2009-) *Costas Themistocleous - Bass (2009-) *Danny Furrer - Drums (2006-2009) Former Members *Brad (Guitar/Vocals) (2006-2011) *Sam Trestman (Bass/Vocals) (2006-2008, 2009) *Jerry Meehan (Guitar, Vocals) (2006-2007) *Ryan Mielke (Bass/Vocals) (2006) *Adam Chan - Bass/Vocals (2008-2009) *Danny Furrer- Drums (2006-2009) Discography *"The Vision EP" (2006) *"Hear Me Out" (Full Length- 2008, Self-Released) *"MXVII" (2008, Evol Music Group) *"Acoustic EP" (2009, Evol Music Group) External Links *Official Myspace Page Category: Indie Rock Bands Category: Indie Pop Bands Category: Defunct Bands